starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Darth Maul
Darth Maul foi um Lorde Sith e o primeiro aprendiz conhecido de Darth Sidious. Maul foi seqüestrado por Sidious e treinado no caminho do lado negro da Força ainda pequeno. Ele se revelou na Galáxia em Tatooine e matou o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn em Naboo antes de ser morto pelo aprendiz de Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Biografia 150px|thumb|left|Darth Maul quando criança. Um Zabrak natural de Iridônia, Maul não tinha nenhuma lembrança de seu mundo natal ou sua família, tendo sido seqüestrado ainda criança por Sidious. Ensinado nos caminhos do lado negro da Força desde jovem, Maul não possuía nenhuma emoção além da sede de sangue e do ódio. Na época de sua adolescência, seu mestre já havia o tornado em uma arma de puro ódio. Seu último teste veio quando Maul foi abandonado em um planeta isolado na Orla Exterior, forçado a sobreviver sozinho enquanto era caçado por hordas de dróides assassinos. Após um mês, seu mentor retornou e desafiou seu aprendiz para um duelo, o qual Maul venceu. O ódio e a fúria tomaram conta de Maul e, e num audacioso ato final, ele quase matou seu mestre. Quando as emoções de Maul finalmente se acalmaram, ele preparou-se para a morte, mas ao invés disso seu mestre começou a rir. Por realmente querer matar seu mestre, Maul havia passado no teste final. Seu mestre o proclamou Darth Maul e o levou para uma nova residência em Coruscant. Ao contrário de seus aprendizes posteriores, Tyranus e Vader, Maul não tinha ambição de tomar o lugar de seu mestre. Ele sabia, no entanto, que a tradição dos Sith o obrigava a matar seu mestre antes que ele próprio pudesse tomar um aprendiz pra si. Habilidades Maul era perito em luta com sabre de luz, treinado como mestre na Forma VII de combate, que se utiliza como suporte as emoções e o lado negro. Ao contrário das técnicas tradicionais de duelo da maioria dos Jedi, Maul combinava sua técnica com sabre com incríveis habilidades acrobáticas, em artes marciais e combate desarmado, tornando-o um arauto da destruição, praticamente impossível de ser detido. Enquanto enfrentava múltiplos oponentes, Maul estendia a segunda lâmina de seu sabre de luz para formar um sabre duplo, dobrando sua letalidade. Maul frequentemente fazia uso disso para pegar seus oponentes de surpresa, já que poucos estavam preparados para o surgimento da lâmina extra. Maul baseou o desenho de seu sabre de luz no de Exar Kun. Maul era um mestre do estilo de luta Teräs Käsi, e também era perito no estilo Jar'Kai de usar um sabre de luz em cada mão. 170px|thumb|[[Darth Sidious aplicando tatuagens Sith no corpo de Maul.]] Maul era também perito em combinar a Força com seus talentos em mecânica. Seu mestre cedeu os fundos e os esquemas que ele precisava numa pequena construção em Coruscant para que pudesse trabalhar. Lá, Maul construiu sua speeder bike personalizada, Bloodfin e as sondas dróides Dark Eye. Maul possuía um poderoso transporte - um Infiltrador Sith chamado Scimitar - o qual possuía um gerador de escudo de invisibilidade. Este veículo foi desenvolvido por Raith Sienar, o homem que iria mais tarde desenvolver o Caça TIE para o Império Galáctico. Maul originalmente seguiu em incontáveis missões de terror para seu mestre, matando políticos, chefes do crime, mercadores e generais. A própria aparência de Maul foi concebida para causar medo no coração dos inimigos e nos aliados mais fracos dos Sith. Apesar de seus muitos sucessos não contados, Maul anseava por sua vitória sobre os Jedi. A Batalha de Naboo 170px|thumb|left|Maul confronta [[Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine.]] Antes da Batalha de Naboo, Maul foi enviado para capturar a Rainha Amidala e eliminar os dois Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que haviam sido enviados pela República Galática para terminar com o conflito e proteger a rainha. Maul quase falhou em sua tarefa em Tatooine estava sedento por vingança. Lutar com o povo da areia e piratas togorianos haviam o esgotado quando saiu de Tatooine. Ao chegar em Naboo, o guerreiro Sith, cheio de ódio, avançou contra os Jedi, ignorando a rainha e permitindo que ela escapasse. Em um terrível duelo durante a Batalha de Naboo, Maul foi incrivelmente capaz de enfrentar ambos os seus oponentes Jedi com a ajuda de seu sabre duplo. Maul finalmente teve sucesso em derrotar Qui-Gon. 150px|thumb|Maul enfrenta os dois [[Jedi em Naboo.]] No entanto, sua superconfiança, um traço comum dentre os da espécie Zabrak, levou a queda imediata de Maul quando este desafiou Kenobi. Obi-Wan, enfurecido pela morte de seu mestre, avançou na direção de Maul com um furioso assalto de golpes de sabre. Mas ao fazer isso, colocou a si mesmo em grande risco. Maul eventualmente empurrou com a Força o vingativo Obi-Wan em um abismo. Ele provocava o Jedi, que se segurava perigosamente em uma borda, assistindo seu sabre-de-luz cair no abismo. Mas ao acalmar sua cólera pela morte de Jinn, e conectando-se com a Força, Kenobi foi capaz de executar um espetacular salto pela abertura, e guiou com a força o sabre de Jinn até suas mãos. Sem perder tempo ao cair, Kenobi rapidamente cortou o atônito Darth Maul em dois antes que pudesse haver alguma reação. Maul mal teve tempo de expressar qualquer reação enquanto seu corpo caia dividido em dois pela escotilha. O encontro com Darth Vader thumb Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Darth Vader foi encarregado pelo Palpatine (Ex-Mestre de Maul) para encontrar as esquemáticas. Quando chegou a ele uma informação de uma possível base da Aliança Rebelde estaria instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV com os planos na sua posse, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. Encontraram um grupo de fanáticos Sith (Profetas do Lado Negro), que conseguiram, não se sabe se por clonagem, uso de Alquimia Sith ou outros meios, ressucitar Darth Maul. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o passado de Vader como Jedi, "manchou-o", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. Então o cibórgue começou o combate contra Darth Maul, que queria substituir Vader como o novo aprendiz de Palpatine. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, voltando a pagar pela sua confiança, aproximou de Vader para o apunhalar pelas costas, mas não antes que Vader apunhalando-se, trepassando seu corpo robótico com o sabre de luz e, consequentemente, trepassando Maul, matando-o. O imprudente aprendiz ainda arfou: :"O que você poderia odiar o suficiente para me destruir?" thumb|250px|Vader apunhala Darth Maul cortando a si mesmo em [[Kalakar IV.]] Vader, com seus circuitos muito danificados, conseguiu responder: :"A mim mesmo." Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não-surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes assim, cresceu. Nos bastidores *'Darth Maul' foi representado no filme Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma pelo especialista em artes marciais Ray Park, e dublado pelo ator inglês Peter Serafinowicz. *Posteriormente seria revelado que Maul foi apenas um peão que seria usado indefinidamente por Darth Sidious até que o Lorde Sith tivesse encontrado seu aprendiz ideal: Anakin Skywalker. No entanto, antes de Skywalker, Sidious ainda obteria um completamente diferente - e também temporário - sucessor: o Jedi renegado Conde Dookan, renomeado Darth Tyranus (como mostrado em Ataque dos Clones.) *Durante a Guerra dos Clones um dos assassinos do Conde Dookan foi Savage Oppress irmão do Darth Maul. Aparições de Darth Maul.]] *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Marked'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma (jogo)'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' (flashback) *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' (visão de Anakin Skywalker) *''Jedi Quest'' Histórias em quadrinhos (visão de Anakin Skywalker) *''Old Wounds'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Resurrection'' in Star Wars Tales 9 (Identidade disputada) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' in Star Wars Tales 17 *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (PS2,XBOX Roupa/WII,XBOX Batalha Multplayer) Fontes * *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Blog de Leland Chee no StarWars.com }} Links externos *Warrior of Darkness: Um fanlisting de Darth Maul Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Lordes Sith